1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar powered four-sided camera used to photograph wildlife.
2. Description of Related Art
Photography involves the process of creating still and moving images through the use of film or electronic digital cameras. Photography may involve varying degrees of expertise and complexity varying from point shoot cameras to complex SLR cameras that allow the photographer to control settings relating to the camera and exposure such as aperture, speed and focus. Various areas of photography exist that include photojournalism, fashion photography, fine art photography, glamour photography, weddings, sports photography, still life, nature and wildlife photography. Depending on the environment, a photographer may need special lighting, flash accessories, shading, tripods or other related photography equipment in order to create the desired image.
With respect to the area of wildlife photography, many times a photographer must remain positioned in one location for several hours in order to obtain the desired shot due to the random nature of wildlife, weather conditions and other uncontrollable circumstances associated with wildlife photography. The wildlife photographer may also need various types of focal lens in order to zoom in on the desired image and often times must be hidden from sight from the wildlife in order to capture the image in a natural state. The photographer must also have a good idea of the animal's behavior in order to predict certain actions and certain instances where the wildlife may be visible for photography. On occasion some cameras may be operated remotely or automatically in an outdoor environment for the opportunity to control the photography as desired. Consequently, it would be advantageous to have a remotely controlled camera which may be positioned for likely wildlife activity. Such a camera could capture wildlife in its natural habitat and therefore provide the desired images. Once the images are taken, it would be advantageous to transmit the images for viewing by the remotely located photographer.